


Family Fluff

by Sarcastic_bubble



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Child Leia Organa, Child Luke Skywalker, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_bubble/pseuds/Sarcastic_bubble
Summary: The twins were a lot cuter when they were younger. Of course, they're still cute but you and Anakin swear they will be the death of you both.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Kudos: 46





	Family Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompts: "Welcome back. Now fucking help me."
> 
> Tumblr: sarcastic-bubble

The moment you set Luke down he escaped up the stairs. You only hoped that he managed to stay out of trouble long enough for you to clean up his sister. “Your turn sweetie.” You bent down and hooked your arms under Leia’s. Being only three years old she wasn’t hard to lift; in one smooth movement, you had her sitting on the edge of the sink.

Picking up a damp cloth you gently wiped her face removing a thin layer of flour. As you rinsed off the cloth you heard the front door open and close. Anakin was finally home. He came up behind you and as an automatic response, you turned just enough for him to kiss you quickly. These quick kisses were as much a part of your daily routine as brushing your teeth that they had become a mindless action.

“Ewwww!” the little girl in front of you squeaked. Anakin’s hand lovingly ruffled her hair in response sending loose flour into the air

You put the cloth down,” how was work?”

Your husband shrugged, “the usual I suppose. The board of directors isn’t happy with me at the moment.”

“So the usual then.”

A low chuckle escapes him, “yeah. How were the kids?”

You groan and an exhausted smile curls on your lips. “Wouldn’t you like to know.” You turn to Leia; she was happily brushing the flour off her body and onto the floor. It was cute she was trying to help but sometimes you really wished she wouldn’t. “Leia, would you like to tell daddy what you and Luke did while he was work?”

She nodded excitedly; shaking even more flour into the air. “We uh… we coloured! And then we um watched cartoons! Then Luke pulled my braid.”

You nodded in agreement, so far that sounded pretty accurate, “what else sweetie? I’m pretty sure you played more after your brother pulled your hair.”

“Right!” She agreed, “then mommy got distracted by a book. The kind with no pictures.” She made a sort of disgusted face at that. “So uh we made snow angels!”

You couldn’t miss the grin the spread across Anakin’s face as his daughter spoke. “But since there’s no snow outside what did you use?” you prompted the young girl.

“Flour!” her grin was just as big as her dad’s and when Anakin start laughing you were ready to slap him.

You had been trying to clean up the result of those snow angels for the last hour and didn’t find it very funny. You gently smacked his arm in protest, “Don’t laugh at my misery.”

“I’m sorry,” he replied with a hand to his mouth in an attempt to hold back his laughter. Once he composed himself, he glanced around the main floor of your home. “Where’s Luke?”

You wiped quickly at Leia’s legs, “upstairs. Hopefully playing with his toys.”

As if on cue a loud crash echoed through the house. “Fuck!” shouted a voice that could only be Luke. The swear word sounded quite funny in his high-pitched voice but you didn’t have time to laugh at it. Anakin looked at you with one brow cocked and an amused smirk.

“What? I didn’t teach him that,” you said in defence. You turned your head to face the stairs and shouted, “Luke, sweetie, what was that?”

You knew the silence was him deciding whether or not to tell you the truth. “The lamp,” he finally shouted back.

“Fuck,” you swore under your breath. Luke definitely learned that word from you. You locked eyes with Anakin and were only further frustrated by his amused smile. “Well, **welcome back**.” You picked Leia up and thrust her small body into Anakin’s chest. “ **Now fucking help me.** ”

He took the girl and lovinly held her against his chest. “How about I help clean you up, does that sound okay princess?” He grinned at Leia and she was quick to respond with a nod.

As you watched Anakin carry her up the stairs you couldn’t help but appreciate the sight. These kids drove you crazy in the best of days, but you wouldn’t trade the little family you and Anakin had built for anything.

With cleaning supplies in hand you walked up the stairs. In the bathroom, Anakin sat on the floor and played with the twins as they bathed. You turned your attention to the broken lamp in your room. You had been smart enough not to decorate the twins’ rooms with anything breakable but hadn’t felt the need to toddler-proof your own room. You definitely regretted that now. You swept up the bigger shards of what had once been a lovely ceramic lamp and then carefully vacuumed the room. The last thing you wanted was to get up to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night and impale your foot on a piece of the lamp.

Once you were satisfied you hauled the vacuum down the stairs and returned it to a small closet filled with various cleaning implements. You turned around and Anakin was there; he had always been good at sneaking up on you.

His hands settled on your waist and he smiled sweetly, “the kids are in bed.”

You breathed a sigh of relief. “They always listen to you better.” you yawned. Now that you had stopped moving the exhaustion was really starting to sink in.

The laugh that escaped his lips was barely audible but in the newfound peace, you were able to hear it. You leaned forward and Anakin met you in a gentle and lazy kiss. He pulled away slowly and rested his forehead against yours. “We should get to bed,” he mumbled.

“Just one second.” You slipped away from him and opened a cabinet.

“What are doing?” he asked one a single eyebrow quirked.

You pulled out a glass bottle and two wine glasses and held them up for him to see before replying. “We’re going to get wine drunk in bed tonight.”

He approached you and grabbed one of the glasses putting it back where it came from; laughing to himself the whole time. “I’ve got work tomorrow.”

You shrugged and walked up the stairs Anakin close behind you. “Well, then I’m going to get wine drunk while you lovingly hold me.”

Anakin wasn’t sure what he had done to deserve you, but gods did he love you. “I can’t say no to that.” Upon reaching your room you both undressed and got into your sleepwear. When you climbed into bed you settled in his lap and rested your back against his bare chest. His arms were quick to encircle you and his chin found a home on your head. “I love you,” he whispered.

As you sipped at the drink in your hand you leaned further into his chest and his arms tightened in response. “I love you too,” you sleepily mumbled back.

About four drinks later you were flushed, giggling, and very tired. Anakin took the glass from your hand and placed in on the bedside table. “Time for you to go to sleep,” he said pulling you down into a laying position with him.

“As long as I get to sleep with you.” You craned your neck so you could place an affectionate kiss at the tip of his nose.

You felt his silent laugh vibrated through his chest, “goodnight (Y/N).”

You draped an arm over his torso and rested your head on his chest. “Goodnight Ani.” 


End file.
